


Mine

by div2994



Series: Maul x Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Maul is a switch, Maul is also soft, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reader is jealous but takes what she wants and works it out, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Darth Maul, Throne Sex, if i could tag jealousy roleplay i would
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: Maul decides to tease you so you turn the tables
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Maul x Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132880
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hate summaries I'm sorry but basically you get rather jealous and ride Maul on his throne and he lets you

Laughter fills the grand hall, high and coquettish, as Maul looks on bored, occasionally glancing at the large door at the end as if willing his escape. Young noblewomen had been vying for his attention all afternoon, entertaining each other as he sat with a datapad and a distinctly hollow feeling in his chest. The intricacies of Mandalorian court life were lost on him, give him a lightsaber and the taste of blood in his mouth any day over this.

The throne room door slams open, and he looks up in vague surprise. He knew you'd come but your haste is unexpected, your rage even more so. Intoxicating.

"Get out." Your voice is steady despite your seething anger, barely controlled and vibrating in your chest.

The women draped over his throne recover quickly, fixing their fearful expressions and pouting, looking to him for a rebuke.

"Leave us." His tone is soft but deadly; you learned from the best.

He waves them away with a careless hand, the other tightening slightly on the arm of his throne in anticipation.

"Starlight, you seem troubled."

"Don't call me that, what are you playing at?" You throw them a glare as they scurry towards the end of the hall, stealing glances back at Maul who now pays them no heed, his attention solely on you.

"A king must entertain his guests, love, what would you have me do?" The faux innocent act really doesn't work on Maul, but his wide eyes and parted lips do something to you that leaves you wanting.

You try to quell the arousal building in you by simply being near him, knowing that he would give you what every other woman in the palace seemed to crave. You stalk towards his throne, letting your emotions flow through your bond. He straightens a little, his arousal piqued as well his interest. Anger, yes you’re certainly angry at him, but jealousy? You’re not normally the possessive type, but then he’d never given you cause, never looked at another woman twice.

"Oh sweet girl, you think you own me? I am no plaything." His voice is so smooth and dangerous, you're already aroused to the point of no return, but this tips you over the edge.

You place both hands over his, currently resting on the arms of the throne, preventing him from touching you. You kiss him softly, climbing into his lap, legs resting either side of his muscular thighs, pulling your dress up to your waist to slide your bare crotch along his thigh.

His eyes widen and grow dark with lust as he realises only his clothing separates you from him. He leans back and smirks at your boldness, letting you have this. You both know if he didn't want this, didn't want you, that he could overpower you easily, a fact that thrills you, having such a powerful man spread and waiting for you, willing to satisfy your every wish and desire.

"You're mine, my Lord," you whisper in his ear, "this is mine," as you grasp his cock through the fabric, feeling its considerable girth in your palm and revelling in the power you currently have over him.

"This pretty cock is mine and I want all the court to know it." You smirk lasciviously at him, feeling your pussy drip onto his thigh and your nipples harden, teasing him through the chiffon fabric of your dress.

He leans closer to taste you but you push him back with a finger before trailing two fingers across his lips, demanding entrance. He lets you in, sucking greedily, slicking your fingers before you reach down between you to rub slow circles on your clit, moaning a little as you do so. He laps up every sound, wanting nothing more than to rip your dress off your body and claim you as his own, restraining himself with every ounce of his being. He can't spoil this for you, you've wanted to do this for so long, he can feel your desire coming off in waves, seeping out of every pore.

You claim his lips with a bruising kiss, pulling him out of his trousers, and rubbing slowly up and down, playing with the head with your thumb. He arches up into your touch, chasing its gratification while wanting more, to take you apart with his fingers, his tongue, his cock. He’s never been so wanting, never imagined the bliss he could have, that he would protect so obsessively.

"Tell me whose cock this is." You order him, wanting the words to drip off his lips as you slide your entrance against him.

"Yours- fuck you're so wet, so good- your cock, only yours," he's whimpering at your touch now, gasping your name, coming apart under your fingers, rutting into your grasp.

"Do you think you deserve this, my Lord? I don't like feeling jealous, love, but you're such a tease-"

He cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours, unable to resist, the urge to fuck you blind wrestling with all of his self control.

"Ah, naughty boys don't get to come," your expression changes from seductive to dominant, your mind made up.

You throw your head back, revealing your soft unmarked throat, an expanse of skin he wants nothing more than to mark, to litter with kisses and bruises.

You hiss as you take him inside you slowly, enjoying the drag of each ridge as you work his thick cock into inch by inch, rocking to claim your own pleasure, using him for your own desire and nothing more. He’s so fucking hard, throbbing and leaking precum, slicking your passage so well, relishing your wet heat as you sink even further onto him. He always makes you feel so goddamn full, like you couldn’t take another inch, but you’re desperate to take all he has to give.

"Please- please, love." HIs hands are so tight on the throne arms now, still holding on for dear life as he works so hard not to touch you, fighting every instinct to be your good boy.

"Please, what? What do you want, my Lord?" You can't stop teasing him, driving him wild, as your pussy tightens with every drag on his cock, breasts in his face enticing him like the most delicious forbidden fruit.

" _Stars_ , please fucking touch me, I need you," he pleads, he needs more than your wet heat around his length, he needs to taste you, his lips on every inch of exposed skin, hands clawing at your flesh to ground himself in the pleasure you're taking from him.

You hum, seemingly thinking, getting closer and closer to your orgasm, thrusting your hips, the burn in your thighs from holding yourself over him only adding to the heat in your core.

You draw your face closer to his, lips next to his ear. He always smells so damn good, you think as you breathe him in, familiar and tempting all at once.

" _No_." In that moment you've never felt so powerful, Maul's guttural groan sending you over the edge.

You fuck yourself on his cock, riding the waves of your peak as long as you can, refusing to let him come as he moans for you, rutting into you but unable to find his release.

Still panting, you rest your head on his shoulder, catching your breath. He's still hard, aching, wanting, sopping wet from your orgasm, pleading with every breath. He's been such a good boy.

Shakily you pull off his cock, immediately missing feeling so goddamn full, but sated for now. _Oh stars_ , the fucking noise he makes, desperate and needy, yearning for you in his arms, needing to fill you with his cum, his cock so hard and angry and aching. You slide off his lap without breaking eye contact, his stare never leaving you as he realises your plan.

"Don't you dare." He still sounds so desperate but the danger is back, warning you not to leave him wanting.

The corners of your lips tug into a devious smile, as you straighten your dress and smooth your hair, hiding all trace of your encounter from prying eyes, the wetness running down your inner thighs the only evidence. They all know though, anyone unlucky enough to have been in your vicinity heard him pleading, heard you screaming his name.

"I'll see you in our chambers later, my love, I have errands to attend to."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!! Seriously though someone tell me how they want it next chapter because there will be a next one, we just have to decide how to torture the man a little  
> Come find me at dinsbeskar on tumblr to tell me off about leaving him wanting


End file.
